Marry U
by Hatake hime
Summary: Judul sesungguhnya dari 'Trapped Into Untruth Love'. Menikah. Menikah. Menikah. Sasuke dan Naruto akan menikah... -YAOI-OOC-
1. Chapter 1

**Marry U~~~~~~~~**

**Pairing : Sasunaru**

**Genre : romancesaya ga bisa buat ff komediT^T**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto-sensei**

Di musim dingin di desa konohagakure yang penuh kedamaian, di mana banyak bangunan rumah penduduk yang masih tradisional namun tetap berdiri kokoh. Tersebutlah sebuah keluarga yang teramat di hormati dan sangat menjunjung tinggi nama besar marga mereka yang melegenda di seluruh dunia. Keluarga yang memiliki garis keturunan khusus dan juga kekuatan yang maha dahsyat, darah Uchiha dengan bola mata istimewanya. Sharingan. Namun sangat disayangkan, yang tersisa dari klan Uchiha saat ini hanyalah satu keluarga kecil yang sengaja tidak dibunuh oleh sang 'pengkhianat' karena keluarga kecil itu tak lain adalah keluarga sang 'pengkhianat' itu sendiri.

Pagi hari yang dingin ini, Sasuke Uchiha—adik sang pengkhianat—dipanggil untuk menghadap ayahnya. Sebelum bertemu ayahnya ia tak lupa membersihkan badan terlebih dahulu. Sangat tidak sopan bila ia menghadap ayahnya dengan kondisi menyedihkan dengan air liur yang membuat garis-garis seperti sungai kecil yang meliuk-liuk di wajahnya yang tampan tiada akhir.

"Ayah ini aku." Sasuke mengetuk pintu ruangan ayahnya yang terbuat dari kayu jati asli dengan lambang klan Uchiha yang terpampang jelas di tengahnya.

"Oh masuklah putraku." Sahut sang ayah yang sudah lama menanti anaknya yang kini hanya satu-satunya itu.

Sasuke mendekat kepada sang ayah yang sedang duduk di singgasananya seperti biasa, terlihat berkuasa namun kebenarannya tak lain ia hanyalah seorang yang tua renta saat ini. Di usianya yang tidak muda lagi ia tampak begitu tegar menghadapi kenyataan bahwa anak sulungnya lah yang menyebabkan krisis dalam keluarga besar Uchiha. Ia juga harus menanggung dosa-dosa atas kepergian semua anggota keluarga besar Uchiha yang sia-sia.

"Putraku yang tampan tiada tanding…" panggil sang ayah.

"Ya ayah."

"Kau tentunya sudah mengetahui bahwa ayahmu yang tangguh ini sudah beranjak tua, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mati..ohok..aku ingin melihat klan kita kembali Berjaya…ohok… kau harus segera menikah nak, kau harus segera memiliki keturunan…ohok..ohok..ohok…" ucap sang ayah dengan suara parau yang terdengar sangat menusuk relung jiwa.

"Ayah, kau baik-baik saja?!" Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung mendekati ayahnya dan merangkulnya yang hampir jatuh terhuyung dari singgasana.

"Putraku… ohok3x.."

"Ayah, tidak usah berbicara lagi. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Sasuke melingkarkan tangan sang ayah ke lehernya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Ah tidak putraku… aku hanya akan sembuh bila melihatmu menikah..lalu, lalu, lalu bercinta dengan gadis muda yang seksi lalu, lalu, lalu memiliki bayi yang tampan seperti ayah dan kakeknya…Ooooooh ya Tuhan aku jadi ingat masa mudaku…hohohohohoho."

Sasuke melepaskan tangan ayahnya dan mendudukkan kembali ayahnya ke tempat singgasana kebanggaan ayahnya.

"Lupakan itu ayah, aku masih terlalu muda." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap ke lantai dengan sorot mata penuh kesedihan.

"Ohok3x Ohok3x" Tiba-tiba saja batuk sang ayah bertambah parah mendengar jawaban anaknya yang menolak untuk menikah.

"Ayah, bagaimana dengan Itcahi?!"

Untuk sesaat batuk sang ayah kembali reda, "heuh, aku tidak bisa mengharapkan anak tidak tahu diri itu. Selain itu aku berani bertaruh tidak ada gadis baik-baik yang akan sudi menjadi istrinya kelak. Kini ayah hanya bertumpu padamu Sasuke…" ucap sang Ayah.

Suasana menjadi sunyi ketika Sasuke mendengar ucapan sang ayah barusan. Hatinya bergejolak tidak menentu. Perasaannya campur aduk. Otaknya yang cerdas tak tertara tiba-tiba saja terasa kosong. Kata-kata sang ayah yang menusuk hati itu membuat sedikit dari bagian jiwanya tergerak.

Sasuke menengadah dan menghembuskan nafas beratnya dengan cepat, "baiklah ayah, dengan itu aku tahu bahwa kini ayah telah mengakuiku lebih daripada Itachi."

Pada akhirnya Sasuke menerima permintaan sang ayah walau dengan hati yang sangat sangaaaaaaaaaaaaat terpaksa. Dengan ketampanannya yang luar biasa dan ditunjang fisik menawan, mendapatkan gadis cantik seharusnya bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Sasuke. Akan tetapi sampai usianya yang menginjak 17 tahun ini ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang menjadi impiannya. Semua gadis yang selalu mengelilinginya ia anggap tak lebih dari parasite-parasit yang mengganggu.

"Ingat putraku, ayah mungkin tidak akan hidup lagi dalam 3 hari ke depan."

"HUAAAPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAA…..?" kaget Sasuke.

"Sudah ya, ayah ingin istirahat. Ingat, bila kamu laki-laki sejati kamu akan mendapatkan jodoh kurang dari kurun waktu yang ayah tentukan sebelum kematian ayah."

"T…tt tapi…."

Sang ayah pun melenggang pergi ke dalam kamarnya untuk beristirahat sekaligus untuk memimpikan anaknya kelak ketika sudah menjalin hubungan suami istri dengan seorang gadis manis.

Di sisi lain Sasuke yang tengah kelabakan pun hanya bisa menjambak-jambak rambutnya penuh frustasi. Tidak mungkin ia akan menikah 3 hari lagi..!

Saat ini Sasuke tengah berada di sebuah pemandian air hangat terkenal di desanya. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit ia hanya berdiam diri di dalam kolam berisikan air yang menerbangkan gumpalan-gumpalan asap putih. Di tempat seperti ini pasti akan ada banyak gadis yang menghangatkan tubuhnya dari kedinginan yang menusuk.

"Tidak berubah." Desis Sasuke melihat gadis-gadis yang ada di pemandian air panas itu tanpa tersirat minat sedikitpun pada kedua bola matanya.

Selalu selalu dan selalu saja gadis seperti itu. Sekalipun terpaksa, Sasuke tidak ingin menikah dengan gadis seperti itu.

"_Ya Tuhan datangkanlah malaikat super cantik untukku yang super tampan ini.. kalau tidak sekalian saja datangkan malaikat pencabut nyawaku." _

Karena begitu putus asanya akhirnya Sasuke berpindah tempat ke sebuah tempat hiburan game dan casino. Di sana ada banyak gadis juga yang merayunya. Kehadirannya selalu saja mengundang para gadis untuk mendekatinya.

"Ah itu dia Sasuke-kun, tampan sekali yah…." Puji beberapa gadis.

Sepersekian detik kemudian mata Sasuke langsung membulat ketika matanya menangkap sosok gadis jelita yang sangat imut dengan dua pita yang menempel di rambutnya yang berwarna kuning menyilaukan.

"Ah Arigataou, Tuhan baik sekalli." Sasuke menghampiri gadis 'kawaii' itu perlahan kemudian ia menyentuh pelan pundaknya.

Semua gadis yang ada di tempat itu seketika pingsan serempak melihat perlakuan Sasuke terhadap seorang gadis misterius yang keimutannya tiada tanding.

ZZZZZUUUUUUUUUUSHHHHHHHHHH

.

.

.

"GENJUTSU…?!"

"_Tidak mungkin." _ Sasuke menampar kedua pipinya dengan keras, "Aw!"

"Hei Sasuke…! Jadi kau tertipu dengan jurusku yah? Gyahahahahahahahahahaha…. Kali ini kau terlihat 10x lebih bodoh dari biasanya." Ucap suara misterius yang suaranya sangat familiar di telinga Sasuke…

"_Tidak mungkin."_

"NARUTO!"

"Gyahahahahahha…" Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang terlihat bodoh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tak gatal itu.

"Jadi?"

"YUPZ! HEHEHEHEHE…"

"_Sialan….." _Batin Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya, di raut wajahnya jelas sekali kalau Sasuke sangat merasa kecewa dan sedih.

Berhasil mempermalukan Sasuke membuat Naruto begitu kegirangan. Ia tidak henti-hentinya menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih sambil membuat lambang _crossfinger _dengan kedua jarinya.

2 Hari Kemudian

"Tidak ada waktu lagi…" ucap Sasuke pelan sambil menggores-gores tanah menggunakan kunainya.

"_Ingat putraku, ayah mungkin tidak akan hidup lagi dalam 3 hari ke depan."_

Kalau Sasuke tidak segera menemukan jodohnya, sang ayah akan meninggal tanpa melihat anaknya menghasilkan generasi-generai Uchiha yang tampan dan kuat. Tentu saja Sasuke yang malang pun tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya. Kalau hari ini ia tidak mendapatkan jodoh itu sama saja dengan ia membunuh sang ayah.

-flashback-

"Sasuke, hari ini kau harus memastikan kalau kau akan benar-benar mendapatkan jodoh! Kalau tidak… ayahmu…suamiku…Oh tidak." Ibu Sasuke jatuh berlutut sambil beruraikan air mata menahan kesedihan yang teramat dalam.

"Ibu…"

"Aku masih muda, aku tidak ingin menjadi janda secepat ini. Sasuke, ibu mohon dan ini akan menjadi permohonan ibu seumur hidup." Isak ibu Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan ibunya dan membantunya berdiri. Seketika senyum tersungging di bibir tipis Sasuke, membuat kadar ketampanannya meningkat drastis seperti roket yang meluncur. Melihat anaknya yang tampan tiada tanding itu Mikoto pun merasa lega. Sasuke pasti akan sangat mudah mendapat jodoh dengan bermodalkan ketampanan tiada tanding dan juga kekuatan super yang ditambah mata sharingan yang grrrrrr membuat gadis-gadis jatuh terhuyung-huyung.

"Kau harus mendapatkan gadis yang cantik putraku, kau sangat tampan." Ucap sang ibu sambil mengelus lembut pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap mendengar permintaan ibunya. Sasuke memang sombong, tapi ia sangat anti untuk menyakiti ibunya. Membuat sang ibu menjatuhkan setetes air matapun ia sangat tidak mau, walaupun tadi barusan terjadi.

"Baiklah bu, aku yakin tidak ada gadis manapun yang dapat menolak pesonaku." Ucap Sasuke penuh percaya diri.

"Berjuanglah putraku, buatkan aku cucu-cucu yang tampan dan cantik yah."

-Flashbackend-

Benar. Ia tidak mungkin menyakiti keduanya. Ayahnya akan meninggal dan tentu saja secara otomatis ibunya yang cantik jelita akan menjadi janda di usia muda.

"Aku tidak akan membuat hal itu terjadi." Kata Sasuke.

Teman-temannya dari tim 7 kembali menghampiri Sasuke, mereka baru selesai mencuci muka di sungai. Detik ini tidak ada yang mengendalikan pikiran Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto yang wajahnya masih basah karena baru mencuci muka.

"OY SASUKE!" pekik Naruto saat tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke.

Saat tiba di tempat yang agak jauh dari Kakashi-Sensei dan Sakura, Sasuke menghentikkan langkahnya dan menyandarkan tubuh Naruto di sebuah batang pohon besar. Karena tubuh Sasuke yang sedikit lebih besar dari Naruto itu membuat Naruto tak kuat melepaskan dirinya dari tekanan Sasuke.

"K..Kau? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto heran dengan tingkah Sasuke yang berbeda.

"Naruto!" Sasuke kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU…!"

"Gyahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, Sasuke aku tahu kau ingin balas dendam soal aku mempermalukanmu waktu itu, tapi….."

-CHU-

"Hmphhhh…."

Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir Naruto untuk membuatnya berhenti berbicara. Hal itu membuat pupil mata Naruto melebar karena tidak menyangka dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Semakin lama ciuman Sasuke semakin kuat membuat bibir Naruto—yang kini sudah basah oleh Sasuke—tak kuat lagi menahan. Akhirnya bibir Naruto terbuka dan membuat lidah Sasuke dengan cepat menerobos ke dalam. Naruto yang masih belum kuat melawan Sasuke hanya pasrah tanpa bergerak. Ia tidak menolak ciuman Sasuke dan juga tidak menerimanya. Ia tidak membencinya juga tidak menyukainya….


	2. Chapter 2

**Marry U chap. 2**

**Pairing : Sasunaru**

**Genre : romance/gak yakin kalau genrenya romance/**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto-sensei**

**-OOC, Typo(s), misstypo, others-**

Saat ini Sasuke, Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei tengah merundingkan permasalahan Sasuke di kedai Ichiraku ramen favorit Naruto. Karena merasa itu adalah urusan para laki-laki terpaksa Sakura pulang dengan sedikit perasaan kecewa terselip di benaknya.

"Sasuke-kun, kalau kau ingin berpura-pura menikah kenapa tidak dengan Sakura-chan saja?" tanya Kakashi tanpa memalingkan wajah bermaskernya dari novel kegemarannya, Icha Icha Paradise.

"Sakura itu perempuan!" bantah Sasuke terhadap saran Kakashi-sensei.

Walaupun sebenarnya alasan utama kenapa tidak Sakura yaitu karena Sakura masih memiliki keluarga. Kalau hanya menipu Sakura memang tidak apa-apa, tapi kalau menipunya dan juga keluarganya itu akan membawa masalah yang lebih rumit lagi pada Sasuke.

"Jwaaadhii…kkahmu ma..ooo [Jadi kamu maho?]..?" kata Naruto setengah kaget—tanpa membiarkan terlebih dahulu ramen yang ada di mulutnya kosong.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi hanya ber-_sweatdrop_ saja. Namun Naruto terlihat tidak peduli dengan keduanya. Sebab hari ini Naruto mendapatkan penawaran ramen gratis sepuasnya dari Sasuke, makanya itu ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Hidupnya yang hanya sebatang kara dan mengandalkan uang dari misi tak akan mungkin bisa merasakan kenikmatan surga dunia seperti ini. Lain lagi dengan Sasuke yang hidup dari keluarga terpandang dan kaya raya, menyelesaikan sebuah misi hanya sebagai pelampiasan hobbinya saja. Mungkin keadaan itulah yang membuat Sasuke lebih memilih Naruto untuk menjadi pasangannya di depan kedua orang tuanya.

"Hei, Naruto-kun… bagaimana? Kau mau membantu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Kakashi-sensei yang mau tidak mau harus terlibat dengan masalah yang dihadapi muridnya itu.

Kali ini Naruto berusaha menelan ramennya dengan susah payah, "baiklah, akan aku pertimbangkan." Jawab Naruto santai, tidak peduli dengan ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat sangat berharap.

"Tidak Naruto! Kau harus menentukan sekarang juga, ku mohon bantulah aku…" Sasuke terpaksa menanggalkan semua keangkuhannya untuk memohon kepada Naruto.

"Kau fikir aku bisa dengan mudah menentukkan sekarang, bodoh?! Kau mengajakku menikah bukan bermain-main!" sergah Naruto sedikit teriak, "Ya walaupun menikahnya juga main-main.." lanjut Naruto.

"Hei pelankan suaramu.." ucap Kakashi-sensei.

"Batas akhir waktunya hari ini, bodoh!"

"Hei Sasuke-kun, sudah kubilang kenapa tidak dengan Sakura-chan? Memangnya kenapa kalau dia perempuan?"

"TIDAK! AKU KEBERATAN SI JELEK ITU MENIKAH DENGAN SAKURA-CHAN!" Protes Naruto sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya tepat ke wajah Sasuke.

Pletaak..!—bunyi jitakkan telak Sasuke pada kepala Naruto.

"Bagaimana pun juga pernikahan yang akan aku laksanakan nanti hanya untuk mengelabuhi ayahku dan disamping itu aku juga akan mencari jodoh yang sungguhan. Ku pikir akan sangat mudah bila dengan Naruto yang sama-sama laki-laki. Jadi tidak ada yang akan sakit hati." Jelas Sasuke yang menunjukkan hati malaikatnya.

"JADI KAMU FIKIR AKU LAKI-LAKI GAMPANGAN HA…!" Protes Naruto lagi kali ini dengan bogeman tangan yang hampir saja melukai wajah tampan Sasuke.

Pletaak..!—bunyi jitakan lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan keinginan orang tuamu soal cucu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya aku akan memberikan berbagai alasan mengapa Naruto tidak hamil. Aku juga tidak akan santai-santai dan akan mencari jodoh sungguhan secepat mungkin." Jelas Sasuke lagi.

"Waahh kau bisa berfikir sejauh itu ya, memang darah Uchiha." Kakashi menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Sasuke dengan bangga.

"Baiklah-baiklah, walaupun Sasuke menyebalkan dan aku tidak menyukainya tapi dia tetap temanku yang mengakuiku… aku bersedia dengan 1 persyaratan." Ucap Naruto membuat hati Sasuke benar-benar lega.

"Apa itu?"

"Penawaran ramen gratis sepuasnya itu berlaku selama aku menjadi pasangan bohonganmu. Aku yakin kau tidak keberatan."

"Ah ya, itu hal yang mudah… kalau begitu kau harus ke rumahku nanti malam. aku akan mengenalkanmu pada kedua orang tuaku. Terima kasih Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei. Aku duluan." Pada akhirnya Sasuke menyibak kain penutup kedai ramen itu dan melangkah pulang ke rumahnya dengan perasaan lega.

Sebenarnya alasan lain kenapa Sasuke memilih Naruto itu karena Naruto cukup manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Matanya yang berkilau kebiruan dan rambut blondenya begitu serasi. Dan satu hal penting lainnya, Naruto tidak punya orang tua. Keadaan itu tentunya tidak akan membuat Sasuke repot.

Kediaman Sasuke tampak sedikit sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam istimewa. Bagaimana tidak, kedua orang tua Sasuke sangat menanti-nanti kehadiran wanita cantik yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup putranya yang tampan tiada tanding. Di sisi lain Sasuke hanya terpaku di depan cermin yang menempel di pintu lemarinya. Ibunya memberikannya sebuah tuxedo berwarna hitam yang sangat cocok dengan rambut raven hitam Sasuke. Memang sangat tampan luar biasa, akan tetapi Sasuke sedikit gugup dan cemas memikirkan Naruto. Bagaimana kalau Naruto ketahuan kalau dia laki-laki oleh kedua orang tuanya?

"Fuuuuuuh." desah Sasuke berat.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam akan tetapi belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Naruto di rumahnya. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto di teras depan rumahnya yang cukup luas.

Lima menit kemudian tampak sebuah siluet menyerupai perawakkan Naruto tengah berjalan menghampiri kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke mengelus dadanya lega karena Naruto menepatinya juga.

"Oy Sasuke.." sahut Naruto dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Ya." Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan cepat.

Malam itu angin musim dingin bertiup cukup kencang walaupun tidak disertai dengan turunnya salju. Di desa Konoha memang biasa bila musim dingin salju hanya akan turun 2 minggu setelah musim dingin dimulai.

"Saat cuaca dingin seperti ini kau hanya menggunakan kaos?" tanya Sasuke heran sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda ia bingung.

"Hehe, habisnya aku tidak mempunyai baju hangat yang seperti perempuan." Balas Naruto sambil menyapu-nyapu rambut bagian belakangnya canggung.

"Lalu, kau sendiri kenapa berpakaian rapih seperti itu? Menggelikan hehe.." lanjut Naruto membuat Sasuke hanya melengos dengan perkataannya.

"Tidak usah dibahas. Cepat masuk!" Tangan Sasuke yang dingin menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto yang malahan hampir beku karena hembusan angin malam yang kuat.

Sasuke dan Naruto jalan bersampingan menuju meja makan keluarga Uchiha. Ayah dan Ibu Sasuke sudah siap menunggu di meja makan dengan hati yang berdebar-debar menanti rupa sang calon menantu. Seperti biasa, Naruto berjalan tanpa beban sedikitpun, sedangkan Sasuke diselimuti aura kekhawatiran yang berlebih. Semoga saja malam ini Tuhan menghendakki agar orang tuanya menjadi bodoh atau apapun itu agar tidak menyelidiki Naruto dengan berlebihan. Apalagi dibalik kaos yang dikenakan Naruto tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia perempuan seperti dada yang sedikit menonjol ataupun tubuh yang meliuk seksi.

"Gyaaaaaaaaa…" Mikoto memegang kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menatap Naruto shock.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Perasaan Sasuke kali ini sudah berada di puncak kegelisahannya. Mikoto menghampiri Naruto yang hanya tersenyum canggung sedari tadi.

"Ini wanita pilihanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto sambil memandangi penampilan Naruto dengan sorot mata berbinar.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Hn ya." Hanya dua kata itu saja yang mampu keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke.

"_Hontouni hontouni kawaii… _Namamu siapa gadis manis?" tanya Mikoto sambil sesekali mencubit dan juga mengelus rambut blonde Naruto.

Di sisi lain Sasuke yang benar-benar gelisah kini sangat lega begitu melihat ibunya sangat terkagum-kagum pada keimutan Naruto. Ya Sasuke mengakuinya, Naruto memang laki-laki yang imut seperti gadis belia. Pilihan yang sangat tepat, Sasuke!

"Mmmmm… Naruto-_desu _." Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menyapu-nyapu bagian belakang rambut blondenya.

"Ah nama yang manis.. cocok sekali denganmu yang tomboy, Naruto. Oh ayo duduklah, kita akan segera memulai acara makan malamnya." Mikoto menarik sebuah kursi dan mempersilahkan Naruto duduk di sana.

Sasuke pun ikut duduk di sebelah Naruto. Ah perasaan apa ini? Ini seperti perasaan yang sangat merdeka, aku bisa menghirup oksigen lebih banyak dari biasanya, batin Sasuke senang. Ia dan ketiga lainnya pun menikmati makan malam yang sangat damai dan hangat. Sedikitnya penerangan di dalam ruang makan keluarga Uchiha menambahkan kehangatan sinar bulan yang menyusup masuk melalu jendela besar yang sengaja terbuka. Naruto juga tampak menikmati hidangan yang disiapkan sendiri oleh Mikoto dan sesekali memuji rasa makanannya yang enak.

Namun karena terlalu bersemangat makan membuat jalan tenggorokannya tersedak, "uhukk..!"

"Ah minum ini Naruto." Sasuke segera memberikan gelasnya yang berisi air putih untuk Naruto agar tenggorokannya membaik.

"_Arigatou, _Sasuke-kun." Jawab Naruto sambil sebelah tangannya mengambil minum yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Kalian pasangan muda yang sangat serasi dan romantic." Puji Mikoto dengan bangga melihat perlakuan Sasuke yang memanjakan Naruto.

"Ti..tidak juga." Jawab Naruto grogi.

"Oh ya, apakah orang tuamu sudah mengetahui hubungan INTIM kalian berdua?" tanya Mikoto dengan menekankan kata 'Intim' pada Naruto.

"Mikoto…" tahan Fugaku sambil memegang punggung tangan Mikoto karena menurutnya pertanyaan tadi terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku…. Aku sudah tidak punya orang tua lagi." Naruto yang sedikit sensitive bila membahas soal orang tua hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto dengan perasaan sedih yang tertahankan.

Melihat Naruto seperti itu Sasuke hanya menatap lurus pada meja makan namun hatinya dapat merasakan kesedihan Naruto. Masih ingat kan, walaupun Sasuke dingin seperti es berjalan tapi ia juga memiliki hati malaikat.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-chan…" Mikoto juga tampak sedih, tangan lembutnya mengusap-usap punggung tangan Naruto yang sedikit gemetar.

"Ah tidak apa-apa aku kuat!" sentak Naruto tidak ingin terlihat sedih sedikitpun.

"_Huh, berlagak kuat seperti biasanya." _Batin Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Makan malam pun selesai, Mikoto membereskan piring-piring kotor dan meletakannya pada tempat cucian piring. Sedangkan Fugaku sang ayah dan Sasuke serta Naruto masih menikmati hidangan _dessert _di meja makan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan jadwal pernikahan kalian? Apa sudah kau tentukan, putraku?" tanya sang ayah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya tertegun.

"Kalian akan menikah dalam waktu dekat kan?" Mikoto kini kembali bergabung di meja makan.

"Iya." Jawab Naruto dengan spontan.

"Hei?" Sasuke tampak tidak senang dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Hohohoho, Sasuke lihatlah calon istrimu saja bersemangat. Sebagai laki-laki kebanggan ibu harusnya kau juga bersemangat sepertinya. Apalagi calon istrimu sangat manis.." ucap Mikoto.

"Jadi, kalian belum menentukkan kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Begitulah." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"_Daijobou…daijobou…_" Mikoto mengambil sebuah calendar kecil kemudian mengamati deretan angka yang menunjukkan tanggal, "kalian akan menikah 3 hari lagi, lihat tanggal yang bagus." Ucap Mikoto sambil menunjukkan calendar pada Fugaku.

"Ah ya, memang tanggal yang bagus."

"EH?"

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kau keberatan? Apa kau ingin menikah malam ini juga saking tak sabarnya?" tanya Mikoto dengan wajah cemas pada Sasuke.

"Tidak, apa tidak terlalu cepat ibu? Bagaimanapun juga menikah butuh persiapan yang merepotkan."

"Oh ya aku juga butuh waktu untuk memanjangkan rambutku." Ceplos Naruto polos, niatnya hanya ingin membantu Sasuke agar pernikahannya tidak dilakukan terburu-buru seperti itu.

"Ya betul!" dukung Sasuke mantap.

"Gyahahahaha…. Apa kalian lupa? Uchiha dapat melakukan segalanya dan memiliki banyak uang. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir tentang persiapan, serahkan saja pada ibu dan ayah. Satu lagi Naruto-chan, kau bisa memakai rambut palsu yang sangat mahal dan bagus, aku akan mempersiapkannya." Jelas Mikoto sambil memberi kerlingan pada Naruto karena gemasnya.

"Mikoto aku baru ingat sesuatu." Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Fugaku berubah menjadi cemas.

"Apa sayang?"

"3 ada acara, berbenturan dengan acara itu pasti sangat merepotkan. Sasuke dan Naruto tidak bisa menikah 3 hari lagi."

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuh. Sasuke dan Naruto sangat lega mendengarnya.

"Ah kalau begitu kalian akan menikah lusa." Ucap Mikoto memberikan keputusan akhirnya.

"AAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa….?" Sasuke dan Naruto, keduanya saling bertatapan tak percaya.

-tbc-

Mind for review? Sekalian kritik dan saran yah.. Arigatoou gozaimasu *kiseu satu1*


	3. Chapter 3 edisi spesial

Marry U 3 edisi special

[At high class bathing place]

Pairing : Sasunaru

Genre : romance /lama-lama makin ngga jelas di mana romance nya/

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto-sensei

-OOC, Typo(s), misstypo, others-

"Jangan panggil aku nyonya seperti itu, Naru-_chan. _Panggil saja aku ibu, toh sebentar lagi kamu akan menikah dengan putraku Sasuke yang sangat tampan." Ucap Mikoto yang menyangkal panggilan Naruto kepadanya—nyonya Uchiha—dan tiada letihnya ia mempertegaskan bahwa putranya, Sasuke Uchiha adalah laki-laki yang tampan tiada tanding.

"Baik nyonya, eh maksudku ibu Uchiha, ah tidak-tidak maksudku…ibu…" balas Naruto dengan merendahkan suaranya saat menyebut kata ibu di akhir kalimat yang ia katakan.

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke diantar oleh Mikoto ke sebuah tempat yang dikatakan bahwa tempat itu adalah tempat pemandian mewah para keluarga terhormat di Konoha. Dan keluarga Uchiha termasuk satu dari sekian keluarga yang mendapatkan tiket untuk merasakan sensasi pemandian yang konon memiliki Jacuzzi yang dianggap keramat.

"Kalau hanya untuk mandi untuk apa kita ke tempat sejauh ini, ibu?" Sasuke tampak tidak senang dengan ide ibunya untuk membawa pasangan yang akan segera menikah ini ke tempat pemandian umum di ujung desa Konoha.

"Untuk pernikahan kalian nanti, kalian harus tampil menawan anak-anakku." Kata Mikoto sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tanda ia sedang memperingati anak-anaknya.

"Ah itu kan bisa dilakukan di rumah." Keluh Sasuke.

Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak ikut protes seperti Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk saja bila di antara Mikoto dan Sasuke ada yang membuka mulut.

"Hei Naruto kenapa kau tidak membelaku, hn?" Sasuke menyenggolkan bahunya pada bahu Naruto yang se-inchi lebih rendah darinya.

"Aku tidak peduli kenapa kau mengeluhkannya, tapi aku penasaran tempat seperti apa itu….hehehe….aku kan tidak pernah ke sana." Naruto yang tadinya jalan beriringan dengan dua anggota Uchiha itu kini melangkahkan kakinya sedikit lebih cepat sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada membuat posisinya berada di depan Sasuke—layaknya boss.

Sasuke yang tidak berdaya karena tidak ada yang membelanya hanya pasrah. Setibanya di tempat tujuan Naruto tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum. Pemandian elit ini memang terlihat begitu mewah bak hotel berbintang. Selain itu ini kali pertamanya menginjakkan kakinya di sana. Seperti yang pernah ku jelaskan sebelumnya, Naruto hanyalah seorang yang hidup sebatang kara tanpa harta yang melimpah tentu saja sebelum ia menginjakkan kaki di sana ia akan terlebih dahulu di tendang keluar. Tapi kali ini di sisinya ada dua Uchiha, jadi ia tidak perlu memikirkan hal terburuk yang mungkin terjadi, karena presentasenya pun 0 alias tidak akan terjadi. Naruto yang beruntung….

"Aku pernah mendengar kalau pasangan yang sebelum menikah berendam di sini terlebih dahulu maka di saat malam pertama nanti mereka akan diberikan kelancaran dan akan segera dikaruniai bayi yang rupawan bak malaikat dari khayangan." Mikoto berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, sebenarnya ia berusaha agar Sasuke dan Naruto mendengarnya.

"Ayo Naru-_chan _aku akan membersihkan tubuhmu, sepertinya karna kau tinggal sendiri kau jadi cuek pada dirimu. Bawa ini…" Mikoto menyerahkan sepaket handuk yang di dalamnya sudah berisi lulur dan sabun beraroma buah.

"Anu…." Naruto tetap mensejajarkan kakinya dan tidak melangkah mengekori Mikoto.

"_Sasuke bantu aku…." _Batin Naruto.

Sasuke yang masih menunggu paket handuknya rupanya tidak peka dengan keadaan yang sedang menimpa Naruto. Tidak mungkin kan Naruto berada di tempat yang sama dengan Mikoto dan menunjukkan tubuh aslinya. Mikoto pasti kaget setengah mati, ah ralat Mikoto pasti akan langsung tak sadarkan diri bila melihat ternyata Naruto punya…..emm burung—seperti anaknya, Sasuke. Ini….tidak….boleh…terjadi!

"Oh ayo Naru-_chan…_" Mikoto kembali dan menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"_Mati aku…mati aku…" _batin Naruto bercampur rasa tegang 1800volt.

"Naru_-chan _apa kau…..bla3x….." Karena begitu tegangnya apa yang keluar dari bibir Mikoto bahkan tak sempat hinggap di telinganya.

"_Hancuuuur… jatah ramenku akan hilang…" _itu lah _problem _yang mendera otak Naruto dan membuat dirinya sangat kalap.

"_Ramen….Ichiraku ramen….. bila biasanya aku hanya makan seminggu paling banyak 3 kali, kali ini aku bisa makan sehari 3 kali….tapi….." _

"Tunggu!"

"SASUKE?!"—"_Ah kau lama sekali Sasuke! Ku hajar kau!" _

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto.

Sebelum Sasuke menjawab Naruto langsung mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri Sasuke dan membisikkan sesuatu, "oy Sasuke, kau ingin rencanamu ku hancurkan ya…"

"Glek." Sasuke menelan salivanya berat, "Ibu izinkan aku bersama Naruto." Ucap Sasuke dengan kedua belah pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

"Hooooooooo…..? Rupanya kau tak sabaran ya.. hohohoho.." Mikoto menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke sambil menutup kelopak matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

"Naru-_chan _bagaimana?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi…." Ucap Naruto tanpa beban sambil membuat pose tangan di belakang tempurung kepalanya—lagi-lagi seperti boss.

"Maksud Naru-_chan_?" Mikoto mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Eh… tidak-tidak. Baiklah aku hanya akan menurut saja pada Sasuke." Naruto jadi tergagap salah tingkah.

"Yosh….! _Daijobou _Naru-_chan _, kamu harus berhati-hati looooh… Sasuke sedikit ganas dan tidak sabaran. Pastikan kalian melakukannya setelah menikah nanti ya. Selamat bersenang-senang." Kemudian Mikoto melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

Perbuatan sang ibu membuat Sasuke benar-benar malu di depan Naruto. Misi ini membuat Naruto menjadi tahu banyak soal Sasuke di balik sikap sok _cool_nya itu—pfft ternyata hanya makhluk polos yang takluk pada sang ibu. Kenyataan itu membuat perut Naruto sedikit geli.

"Hei kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke dingin pada Naruto yang sedang membayangkan betapa buruknya Uchiha yang tengah bersamanya itu.

"Gyahahahahhhahahahahahha….."Akhirnya tawa Naruto meledak tak tertahankan, "aku tidak menyangka, Uchiha yang selalu direbutkan para gadis menyedihkan seperti ini." Olok Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang terkocok karena tertawa geli.

"Hn…" hanya itu respon Sasuke.

"Yosh….! Ayo kita nikmati pelayanan super di sini!" semangat Naruto tancap gas dan langsung berganti pakaian, kini ia hanya ditutupi sehelai handuk kecil yang hanya mampu menutup bagian vitalnya saja.

"Hn…" Sasuke juga kini telah berpenampilan sama seperti Naruto, kulit putih pucatnya terekspos jelas.

Di hadapan mereka hanya ada sebuah Jacuzzi yang sekiranya cukup untuk keduanya. Sasuke menyalakan kran air hingga memenuhi Jacuzzi tersebut. Tak lupa juga Sasuke mencoba aroma-aroma buah yang pas untuknya. Di sisi lain, Naruto—yang norak—langsung menyelupkan kakinya ke dalam Jacuzzi dan….

"DUIIIIIIIINGIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNnnnnnn….." Teriak Naruto sambil lari terbirit-birit.

Hal itu membuat handuk Naruto terlepas begitu saja. Membuat tubuh telanjangnya terekspos kemana-mana hingga tertangkap oleh mata elang milik Sasuke.

"Ckt." Sasuke sampai tidak bisa menelan salivanya sendiri begitu melihat tubuh Naruto yang ramping berwarna kecoklatan, itu….sangat seksi.

"NARUTO! BERHENTI…! BURUNGMU KEMANA-MANA TAHU….!" Teriak Uchiha muda itu.

"AH? GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden kecil tadi kini keduanya tengah sama-sama merendamkan tubuh mereka masing-masing pada satu Jacuzzi. Aroma apel yang menyengat serta air hangat yang menenangkan membuat mereka berdua rileks dan melupakan beban mereka.

"Ah lega sekali.. Kau benar-benar bodoh Uchiha. Menyalakan kran air saja salah." Ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati sensai berendam di dalam Jacuzzi.

"Hn." Lagi-lagi bibir tipis Uchiha tampan itu hanya mengeluarkan dua huruf yang terdengar menyebalkan.

"Aku bisa merasakan bebanku terlepas satu persatu. Kau juga merasakannya kan Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Aku benar-benar menikmatinya."

"Hn."

"HOiiiiii Sasuke bodoh! Kenapa dari tadi kau hanya mengatakan 'hn' saja?! Apa hanya kata itu yang kau hafal ha?"

"DIAMLAH KAU DOBE!" bentak Sasuke.

"DASAR TEME!" balas Naruto.

-tbc-

Fic apa ini? Ah biarkan saja, yg gaje biarlah menjadi gaje…*diam2 pundung*


	4. Chapter 4 end

-sebenarnya dari awal aku bermaksud buat fic romance yang serius—tanpa diselip humor dan semacamnya. Tapi berhubung aku agak 'nyeleneh' jadi ga bisa focus bikin ff yang serius…. Kali ini aku bakal coba seriussss….seriussss….yeah! Btw, judul sebelumnya aku rasa ngga nyambung sama cerita, jadi aku ganti aja deh.. maaf kalau terganggu maklum aku gak bisa bikin judul yg pas-_-

.

.

.

.

Marry U

Pairing : Sasunaru(YAOI)

Genre : narrative, recount, dsb Sebenarnya cerita ini mungkin jauh dari kata romance, tapi karena ceritanya tentang percintaan gitu jadi aku cantumin genre romance…

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto-sensei

-OOC, Typo(s), misstypo, others-

Sudah hampir 3 jam Sasuke berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri. Ada sekelebat prasangka tak enak dalam benaknya mengetahui pernikahannya dengan Naruto akan dilangsungkan beberapa jam dari sekarang. Keluarganya bahkan sudah menyiapkan semuanya, dan itu hanya butuh waktu setengah hari. Bayangkan hal serepot itu mampu dilakukan keluarga Uchiha berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dari kebanyakan orang pada umumnya.

Baiklah kembali lagi pada Uchiha bungsu yang tengah gusar. Bukan hanya tak bisa tidur tenang, mata _**onyx **_nya pun tak mampu ia pejamkan lantaran bayangan yang tidak-tidak akan muncul ketika ia mencoba menutup kelopak matanya. Adegan Naruto tertangkap basah tak memiliki **sesuatu **yang seharusnya dimilikinya sebagai wanita calon pendamping Sasuke. Kau tahu? Keluarga Uchiha sangat selektif akan hal sensitive seperti itu.

_Tidak tidak tidak…_ Uchiha yang tangguh harus tidur malam ini. Lupakan apapun yang belum terjadi. Jikalau esok identitas Naruto terbongkar ia hanya akan dikeluarkan dari keluarga Uchiha dan yang terburuk mungkin ia akan dibunuh oleh ayahnya sendirr….i..EEEEHHH? Apa barusan dituliskan kata 'dibunuh'?

"….Tidak bisa, aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, membayangkan dirinya akan dibunuh oleh Uchiha Fugaku itu sangat mengerikan. Uchiha satu ini tahu betul bagaimana ayahnya dalam _mode _hasrat membunuh yang berapi-api.

Langkahnya mengendap-endap menuju kamar tamu dimana Naruto tengah asyik menyelami dunia mimpi. Melihat keadaan Naruto yang berantakan dengan bantal guling yang penuh dengan jejak air liurnya yang jatuh turun menyusuri pipi rubahnya membuat Sasuke hanya mampu ber-_**sweatdrop**_ria saja.

Terlihat jelas atau tidak, yang pasti Uchiha bungsu ini menyunggingkan sedikit senyum menatap wajah konyol Naruto ketika tidur.

"Hei… dobe, bangunlah." Sasuke menggoyangkan pundak Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan erangan Naruto yang menandakan ia masih di alam mimpi sana.

"Dobe…" Lagi, Sasuke menggoyangkan pundak Naruto.

"Ck.. kau ini _kebo _juga ya."

Tap tap tap…

Naruto merasakan ada seseorang yang memanggilnya untuk keluar dari alam mimpi dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Tapi mimpi ini terlalu indah untuk dihentikan ditengah-tengah jalan. Sudah susah payah Naruto membuat dirinya tertidur. Tentu saja ia merasa tidak aman tidur di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Rasanya sama saja seperti tidur di kandang macan, sekali saja ia berbuat hal yang mencurigakan dan identitasnya terbongkar maka dengan senang hati keluarga Uchiha akan menyiapkan tanggal kematiannya.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Rasa-rasanya tubuhnya terasa melayang sendiri. Naruto tak dapat merasakan gesekan punggungnya pada kasur tempatnya berbaring. Ini sangat aneh. Apa iya tengah tidur dalam posisi menungging?

Oh ternyata dirinya sedang digendong oleh Sasuke.

"Eh?" Naruto melepaskan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di leher Sasuke hendak _mengucek _matanya, dan sedetik kemudian, "HWAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a…..!"

BRUK

Naruto jatuh dengan tidak anggun ke atas tanah, yang bahkan dirinya tidak tahu apakah di sana ada _poop _hewan atau sejenisnya. Ah ya jangan lupakan Sasuke, Uchiha satu ini juga tak kuasa menahan berat badan Naruto ditambah gravitasi sebesar 10m/s2, ia pun berakhir na'as dengan belakang kepalanya membentur hidung Naruto hingga Naruto mimisan.

"K..Kau membuatku mimisan…" ringis Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke yang Author sendiri sulit deskripsikan.

"Masih untung wajahmu tidak hancur."

"Teeee…meeeeeeeee….." geram Naruto menghadiahi Sasuke sebuah bogem yang mulus mendarat di pipi putih Sasuke.

Setelah mengusap-usap pipinya yang _senut-senutan_ Sasuke pun bangkit dari duduknya, "kau membuang-buang waktuku bodoh! Berjalan di belakangku!" perintah Sasuke sambil mengayunkan telunjuknya dan tepat berhenti sekitar 1 inchi di depan mata Naruto.

"Memangnya kau ingin kemana, ha?" tanya Naruto yang berjalan 1 meter di belakang Sasuke.

"Nanti juga tahu."

"Aku tidak mau jalan kalau kau tidak memberitahuku." Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sambil memasang wajah _ngambek._

"Ck, kalau tak mau jalan aku akan menyeretmu huh."

"Silahkan saja, aku yakin kau tak akan mampu." Tantang Naruto.

"Ayolah, jangan membuatku marah."

"Kau sendiri begitu menyebalkan."

"Hn." Pada akhirnya Sasuke hanya mampu memijit keningnya yang bahkan sudah mengeluarkan asap putih setinggi 2 meter.

Setelah manghabiskan waktu untuk beradu mulut akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto tiba di depan sebuah rumah kecil yang di dalamnya terlihat lampu kerlap-kerlip yang agak norak.

"Ini…?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk dagunya yang tak gatal.

"Ini rumah Karin." Kata Sasuke membalas kebingungan Naruto.

"Yaaaaaaaaaa…. Apa kau ingin Karin menggantikan posisiku? Baiklah aku sangat setuju!" belum apa-apa Naruto sudah kegirangan.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, "Tidak."

"_Naze_?" gumam Naruto kecewa.

"Karin akan membantumu untuk urusan make up dan pakaian. Aku tidak bisa tenang bila ibuku yang melakukannya."

Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah Karin dan beberapa detik kemudian muncullah seorang wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata nyentriknya. Sorot mata wanita itu berubah menjadi bentuk hati ketika melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Uoooh, Sasuke-kun." Wanita itu merapatkan pipinya kepada lengan kekar Sasuke namun dibalas dengan kibasan risih oleh Sasuke.

"Hentikan Karin."

"Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto bergidik menatap Karin, "kenapa wajahnya mesum sekali." Lanjut Naruto sambil sembunyi di balik tubuh Sasuke.

"MESUM? MESUM KATAMU?! BOCAH NAKAL!" omel Karin meluap-luap.

"HENTIKAN!"

"Ah Sasuke-kun, suaramu begitu menggairahkan." Karin kembali menggesek-gesekkan pipinya pada lengan Sasuke.

"Karin." Sasuke menyingkirkan Karin dari dekatnya.

"Um?"

"Berhentilah menyukaiku, aku akan menikah dengan Naruto." Sasuke menyambar pundak Naruto dan merangkulnya.

"Eh?" Seketika Karin terdiam beberapa detik, dan, "KALIAN BERDUA?" Karin menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergiliran dan hanya dibalaskan anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"DEMI KAMI-SAMA, KALIAN _GAY_..?! SASUKE-KUN KAU TERLIHAT SEMAKIN KEREN!KYAAAAAAA~~~~~~"

" ..aanoo…" Naruto yang tidak dilibatkan dalam pembicaraan hanya ber-_sweatdrop _sambil memejamkan matanya.

"OMO OMO SASUKE-KUN…." Sasuke pun hanya ikut ber-_sweatdrop _seperti Naruto, ia tidak tahu kalau ternyata Karin seorang _fujoshi _ level _hardcore. _

-Skip Time-

Sasuke terus berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrika pakaian. Perasaannya saat ini sedang diselimuti kecemasan yang teramat. Tak terasa bahkan tetes demi tetes peluh yang mengalir di wajah tampannya mulai memudarkan _make up _yang sebelumnya telah dipoleskan oleh para tata rias terkenal. Melihat sang ayah yang hanya dengan tenang membaca Koran harian Konoha membuat Sasuke merasakan kemelut yang semakin parah.

Naruto.. tentu saja objek itulah yang membuat Sasuke tak bisa menahan jantungnya untuk berdetak normal. Berada di ruangan terpisah membuat Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto saat ini. Tetapi tadi pagi ia telah memercayakan Naruto pada Karin jadi mestinya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Karin adalah seorang wanita yang begitu tergila-gila dengan hal-hal yang berbau '_yaoi_', jadi begitu mendengar pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto ia sangat senang setengah mati mengetahui angan-angannya untuk melihat kejadian langsung pernikahan sesama jenis akan terekam jelas oleh penglihatannya, dan itu di dunia nyata!

"Fugaku-sama, Sasuke-sama, upacara pernikahan akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi!" tiba-tiba saja pelayan yang keluarga Uchiha sewa untuk hari ini menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu ruangan tempat Sasuke berada—ditemani sang ayah.

"Kau sudah siap anakku? Kita bergegas sekarang." Fugaku jalan terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke hanya bisa memasrahkan semuanya kepada Karin. Semoga saja Karin tidak berkhianat dan membongkar identitas Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah laki-laki tulen.

Kakinya melangkah dengan perlahan menuju sebuah tempat yang cukup sacral, tempat dimana dilangsungkan sebuah pernikahan suci. Sasuke yang mengenakan kimono hitam tradisional Jepang berdiri dengan tegap di depan altar bersama seorang pendeta Shinto. Walaupun hanya satu ekspresi yang dapat terlihat dari wajahnya akan tetapi jantungnya benar-benar bekerja lebih keras saat ini. Memompa darahnya lebih cepat dari ujung kaki hingga ubun-ubunnya.

Kini Sasuke berdiri di depan altar bersama seorang pendeta Shinto. Selang beberapa detik kemudian para tamu mulai berdiri menyaksikan kehadiran Naruto yang didampingi oleh Kakashi-sensei. Gaun kimono putih dengan segala pernak-pernik khas perempuan membalut kulit kecoklatan Naruto. Sangat cantik. Rambut kuning cerah yang biasanya mencuat-cuat ke atas tak beraturan kini tampak jatuh berkilauan menjuntai hampir sebahu Naruto—asli tidak menggunakan rambut palsu.

Kemudian mata Naruto bertemu dengan mata kelam milik Sasuke. Naruto tampak menjalani aktingnya dengan sangat baik. ia seperti seorang gadis polos yang akan dinikahi oleh seorang pangeran tampan dari kerajaan langit.

"Tidak Naruto sekali." Ucap Sasuke pelan, dan hanya Naruto yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Ingin kuhajar haa?" timpal Naruto dengan suara yang lebih rendah dari Sasuke.

"Kheke."

Janji sehidup semati pun diikrarkan oleh keduanya dengan penuh kemantapan—walau 99% itu acting. Seperti acara pernikahan pada umumnya, kedua mempelai akan diberikan kesempatan untuk saling mencium pasangannya masing-masing. Namun, tidak bagi Sasuke. Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa tradisi mencium seperti itu hampir menjadi syarat acara pernikahan.

"Sasukee…" Mikoto memanggil-manggil nama anaknya itu sambil menutu-nutup bibir bagian sampingnya dengan tangan.

Sasuke hanya menatap Mikoto dengan tatapan yang berarti 'apa'.

"Lakukan….!" Bisik Mikoto dari jauh sambil membuat otot matanya menegang.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya membalas dengan tatapan, kali ini berarti 'lakukan apa? aku tidak mengerti'.

"Ciuman bodoh." Suara Naruto tiba-tiba menyelinap pembicaraan isyarat Sasuke dengan Mikoto.

"Seperti ini?" Cup. Sasuke mengecup kilat kening Naruto.

"_Bodoh." _Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya sambil membuat perempatan di kening mulusnya.

Dengan memantapkan hatinya, Naruto langsung menyambar bibir tipis Sasuke. Karena tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung terperanjat dan hampir terjatuh bila kakinya tidak menahan lebih kuat. Mata _onyx _Uchiha itupun melebar menahan bibir Naruto yang mulai menyapu-nyapu bibirnya.

"Na…" Belum sempat menyebutkan nama Naruto, tiba-tiba…

Pletak…

Tangan Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke tanpa melepaskan ciumannya—yang artinya 'diam dan lakukan saja bodoh!

"Kyaaaaaa…..lihat itu suamiku…mereka sangat panas!" teriak Mikoto histeris pada suaminya melihat kedua mempelai pengantin yang melakukan ciuman mmmmmmm lebih dari 3 menit.

Tamat


End file.
